


drivers license

by mj_nanii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi's POV, M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, drivers license
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mj_nanii/pseuds/mj_nanii
Summary: drivers license by olivia rodrigo but make it IwaOi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea last night while reading IwaOi angst at 3am. This is my first ever fanfic so please excuse the shitty writing. It also means this is really short.  
> hope you like it though.

Iwaizumi finally got his driver’s license.

“Took you long enough” was what Matsukawa and Hanamaki said when he told his friends.   
At that time, Iwaizumi had laughed.

Now, a week has passed, and he is driving past Oikawa’s neighbourhood. He remembers his best friend being excited for him to, one day, be able to drive up to his house.   
Iwaizumi sighs.

They haven´t seen each other since Oikawa left for Argentina, and the last time they video chatted was two weeks ago. He and Tooru used to text every day, but Iwaizumi hasn’t been answering these last few days. Why, you ask? Cause Oikawa sent a picture of him smiling with a friend he met while abroad, “Ronaldo” was his name. And don’t get the wrong idea, Iwaizumi is really happy for his friend, finally making new friends and being less lonely. But Iwaizumi knows the look on Oikawa’s eyes, he’s seen that same look whenever Tooru is crushing on someone. 

And it hurts, cause all he wants is for Oikawa to look at him like that. But how can he do that when Ronaldo is literally everything Hajime is insecure about? How can Oikawa do that when Iwaizumi is not even answering his texts?

Iwaizumi decided he was getting over this stupid crush a few weeks after his friend left. It’s been many more weeks after that and he’s still in love with that stupid Crappykawa. But how could he ever love someone else? Iwaizumi knows they weren’t perfect, their friendship had its highs and lows, there were times when they didn’t want to speak to each other because of stupid arguments. But Oikawa has been there for him since he can remember, and they fought many battles together. 

He also knows he’s never felt this way for no one.

He tried. He really did. 

He went on dates. Even blind dates that Mattsun and Makki arranged. But he couldn’t change what he felt for Tooru, and after some really disastrous dates, he decided he was done trying to change it.

Iwaizumi thinks back to the photo. Oikawa looked so young and happy, like when they won volleyball matches. Iwaizumi misses that smile more than anything. That and the childish “Iwa-chan” Tooru insisted on calling him.

“I just can’t imagine how you could be so okay, now that I’m gone.” He whispered to no one.

Hajime remembers all the texts that read “I miss you, Iwa-chan” and the “I miss you too, Shittykawa”. Maybe Oikawa didn’t mean them, maybe he was just lonely and wanted someone to entertain him. Iwaizumi sighs again. 

At the same time, Iwaizumi can’t help but feel them drifting apart. Aside from him not answering Oikawa’s texts, Tooru seems to send less and less messages. And the whole “being in different continents” thing definitely doesn’t help. 

Once, when they were younger, he and his best friend were outside looking at the stars. Iwaizumi had been feeling very anxious because they were about to go to middle school, and he was worried that his friend would find other people who were cooler and wouldn’t want to be friends with him anymore. When Oikawa asked what was happening, Hajime told him. 

Oikawa had held his hand and looked him in the eyes and said “You and me will be best friends forever! Don’t you ever forget that Iwa-chan.”. Iwaizumi smiles at the memory.  
He misses the way only he could see Oikawa, laying on his bed after school, wearing his hoodie, hair a mess. He misses Oikawa in glasses, talking about aliens and how much he hated Ushijima. He misses their sleepovers, misses waking up cuddled up with him, legs tangled and the warm feeling in his chest. Iwaizumi misses his best friend.

If he tries hard enough, he can imagine he’s driving to Oikawa’s house after a long day at work. He’s there, waiting for him, ready to kiss him as soon as enters the house. Tooru would be in a pair of joggers and one of Iwa’s shirts, glasses on. He would ask about Iwaizumi’s day and talk endlessly about his. They would eat dinner on the couch and watch alien documentaries. 

Iwaizumi sighs (he has been sighing a lot lately). He keeps driving.

Red lights, stop signs. Iwaizumi still sees Oikawa’s face in white cars, in front yards. He tries not to drive past the places they used to go to, cause the memories hurt so much. He remembers the way Tooru used to cross sidewalks, the way he only stepped on the white stripes. Sometimes, Hajime still hears his best friend’s voice, his laugh. 

The traffic noise is nothing compared to his screaming heart, it beats so loud and so fast. Iwaizumi can’t stop the traitorous tears that escape from his eyes. 

He still fucking loves Oikawa Tooru.

Once, Oikawa said forever. Now, Iwaizumi drives alone past his street.


End file.
